


Breddy夫夫相性一百问

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Sex Toys, 夫夫相性一百问
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 灵感来自于最近隔离时期住在一起的两人（？）总之就是无脑甜饼啦。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Breddy夫夫相性一百问

**Author's Note:**

> *beb  
> *极端ooc  
> *雷

[天是蓝的，草是绿的，Ray Chen是亮的  
Ray：没关系，作为breddy的粉头，我发光两千瓦也在所不惜。]  
Brett：欢迎大家来到新一期的双琴侠视频，我们今天请到著名小提琴家Ray Chen来视频采访我们，因为没有别人愿意采访我们了。（死鱼眼）  
Eddy：（dabbing）Yeah.  
（Ray在Eddy的zoom视频里招了招手。）  
Ray：（坏笑）那我们开始吧。

1 请问您的名字？  
Brett：Brett Yang.  
Eddy: Eddy Chen. 

2 年龄是？  
Brett: 28岁。  
Eddy：27啦。

3 性别是？  
Brett & Eddy: 男。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
Brett: （死鱼眼）我内心已经凉了。  
Eddy: （挂着脸）被天才儿童摧残的伤痕累累。

5 对方的性格？  
Brett：（扶眼镜）人前很大方欢脱，私下里是个很会害羞的人。  
Eddy：Brett大概和我完全相反。（用胳膊肘顶顶Brett）其实超喜欢party的，对吧？  
Brett：（死鱼眼）嗯。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
Brett & Eddy: （捂着脑袋东倒西歪）呃啊啊啊这个问题我们回答了超多遍不想再——  
Ray：（倒背如流）Brett 14岁那年在数学补习班上第一次遇见13岁的Eddy，两人因为共同兴趣聊得很来，下课时Brett对Eddy告别的时候说“我讨厌我的生活但是我们下周见！”但第二天两人又在乐团里见面了于是这段童话般的爱情故事就开始了——  
（Eddy拿起马勒的交响乐谱向电脑丢了过去，效果拔群）  
（摄像头卒）

7 对对方的第一印象？  
Eddy：坐在教室最后一排满脸阴郁的眼镜男。（看到Brett更加死亡的眼神于是对他咧嘴笑）我开玩笑的啦。你那时候眼神里还有梦想来着。  
Brett：上课差点迟到、最后一分钟风风火火冲进来的兔牙小男孩。不知道为什么就坐在我旁边了。（侧眼看着继续龇着兔牙的Eddy）然后聊了几句发现我们很有共同话题，都是拉小提琴的书呆子，就这么认识了。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
Brett：很会害羞。（Eddy捂脸）  
Eddy：人前人后超不同的。而且Bretty超有责任心！出去巡演的票务都是他亲自包办了。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
Brett：基本没有。除了他有时候会拿perfect pitch来秀我。  
Eddy：因为看你一本正经瞎猜很好玩嘛。讨厌的地方我也没有啦。  
Ray：他不是天天挠你痒痒吗？  
Eddy：对哦！（对镜头）Brett超喜欢挠我痒痒的。超讨厌。  
（Brett偷偷伸手挠Eddy的腋下）  
（效果拔群，玩家Eddy大叫一声从椅子上跌了下去）  
Ray：一言不合就开秀，不愧是Breddy。  
（哔——【剪辑君的绝望】）

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
Brett & Eddy：好。  
Ray：借用我自己的老话，跟他们玩“你画我猜”根本就是像和一对老夫老妻玩一样。

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
Brett：Eddy。  
Eddy：Brett，Bretty，Brettybang，bae…（在桌子上撑着下巴，转头盯着Brett）  
（Brett面无表情地拍开eddy的脸。）  
Ray：Brett好冷淡哦。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
Brett：Brett。就、简单的、什么幺蛾子都别搞、Brett。（死鱼眼）  
Eddy：babe。或者甜心啦宝宝啦小可爱啦这种……（伸手捏Brett的脸）不强求的啦，别生气嘛Brett前辈。  
Brett：（转过头）差点忘了，喊我前辈也是可以接受的。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
Eddy：睡不醒的考拉熊。  
Brett：长脖子羊驼。或者是棕色兔子。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
Brett：那当然是送merch。（指身上的practice T恤）大家不要忘记去我们的网站twosetapperal.com看看我们的新周边——（转头碰上Eddy的白眼）开玩笑的。我会给你送鬃啼的。（龇牙）  
Eddy：好冷漠啊Brett！还记仇！我的话，大概是买三天量的全糖奶茶吧。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
Brett：奶茶。全糖的。大杯加珍珠。不过要去冰。  
Eddy：想要Bretty的抱抱。（伸手）  
Brett：还在录视频，过会儿。  
Ray：过会儿请务必让我看看。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
Brett：没有。  
Eddy：你不是不喜欢我在人前对你作出亲密举动吗？每次脸上的表情都会比平时还要死鱼眼——  
Brett：啊…啊确实不喜欢，但是没有到不满的地步。（小声）主要是你每次的动作都太夸张了。  
Eddy：（继续龇开兔牙笑）好吧。我对Brett的不满也就是他在人前太拘谨了，我们之间这种关系大家都看得出来的啦，我下次动作小点就是了。  
（Eddy向后靠在椅背上，双手撑着椅子边缘。然后偷偷伸出两根手指去捏Brett的手背。）  
（Brett把脸转向墙壁，右手握拳假装清嗓子挡住脸上的表情。）  
Ray：我都看到了。要牵手请摆桌子上牵。  
（被采访的两人完全同步扑哧笑了出来，然后面无表情望天假装什么事都没有发生。）  
Ray：我当时为什么要同意做这个采访来着？

17 您的毛病是？  
Eddy：或许有的时候会有点粘人。（挠头）  
Brett：（推眼镜）独占欲有点强。（被Eddy盯到发毛）很强。非常强。

18 对方的毛病是？  
Eddy：你刚自己说的，独占欲。我所有的ex大概都是被你的死亡凝视吓跑了。  
Brett：后悔吗？  
Eddy：（脸红）不后悔。  
Brett：Eddy喜欢洗完澡以后在家里裸奔。  
Ray：我明白了，明天就写。  
（哔——【剪辑君绝望x2】）

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
Brett：我开个门，Eddy在里面大吼一声“这是个f#”。  
Eddy：那是本能！  
Brett：ling ling的本能么？  
Eddy：我这个人很少不开心，偶尔生他气大概是因为Brett在人前甩开我的手不让我牵。  
Brett：大家会觉得看着不舒服的。  
Ray：那叫做单身狗的酸。  
Eddy：Ray你评评理，看到两个人牵手会不舒服吗？  
Ray：看到别人不会，看到你们我会难受，因为憋不住想写文。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
Brett：甩开Eddy的手。  
Eddy：告诉Brett开门是f#。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
（互盯）  
Brett：（第一个笑出声）你说。  
Eddy：不要害羞嘛。（指镜头）对那里说。  
Brett：（眼神黏在Eddy身上）  
（Eddy的兔牙在憋不住的微笑里若隐若现）  
Eddy：我们的关系——我们是两个不完整的人，两个残破的半圆，生命里只有音乐。我们拼在一起才能成为完美的圆。所以我们的关系就是一个圆的两半，离开了对方我们只是残破的碎片而已。  
Brett：意思就是做过了。  
（Ray一口水喷了出来）  
（Eddy脸红到耳朵根）

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
Brett：（转头看Eddy）哪一次才算第一次约会呢。  
Eddy：那天乐队排练完了我去你家那次？  
Brett：那会我们才认识一周哎。  
Eddy：一见钟情嘛。（夸张地挑眉）  
Brett：（死鱼眼）一见钟情地在我家一边哭一边赶作业，还说着“下次一定不拖到最后一天写这种话”。  
（被揭了老底Eddy想起当时的场景发出绝望的哀叹，把脸埋进手里，Brett伸手摸摸他后背）  
Brett：没事，我们现在都不用再赶作业了。是大学毕业的成年人了。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
Eddy：超正经的。  
Brett：被他吓得只能认真帮他看作业。

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
Brett：帮他把作业写完了的程度。  
Ray：请不要逃避问题。  
Eddy：当时已经被作业写傻了没多想，他帮我把作业写完了以后我在他脸上吧唧了一大口。  
Ray：幼驯染，我明白了。Brett真有你的。（竖大拇指）

25 经常去的约会地点？  
Eddy：奶茶店，咖啡店，蛋糕店。  
Brett：还有我家。  
Ray：说到约会，最近处在隔离期，要尽量克制出门的冲动哦。（突然意识到有什么不对）像你们这样每天跑到对方家里录视频是不是不太好？  
Brett：嗯？Eddy住在我家啊。  
Eddy：我们一起隔离的，这样做事比较方便一点啦。  
Ray：？做什么事？（惊讶皮卡丘脸）

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
Eddy：（开始狂笑）给他买鬃啼。  
Brett：（不甘示弱地笑道）给他买火影忍者的cos服，让他去银座火影跑。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
Brett：（转过脸盯着Eddy）我们有正式告白过吗？  
Eddy：没有，好像都是自发的。刚认识那会儿，我当时亲你你也就把脸凑过来了，后来牵手也是，并肩走着的时候碰到你的手，然后我们就很自然地扣上了。  
Brett：（摸下巴）啊我想起来了，好像是我先的。  
Eddy：哪天来着？  
Brett：我从超糟糕的宿醉醒过来那天早上，你给我拿来止痛药和椰子水，然后我躺在床上说“我喜欢你，Eddy”，你喂我止痛药那次。  
Eddy：啊——对对，当时我还说你是笨蛋来着。喝那么多都不会照顾自己，躺在床上还逞强地说喜欢我。  
Brett：然后你就给我煮粥去了。笨蛋喜欢照顾笨蛋的人。  
Eddy：（愣）Brett你…刚才这是又在和我告白吗？  
Brett：嗯。  
（eddy捂着脸哼哼了一阵，把红成苹果的脸凑到Brett脸上吧唧了一口。）  
Ray：ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh——  
（哔——【剪辑君绝望x3】）

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
Brett：离不开他。  
Eddy：超喜欢的。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
Brett & Eddy：爱。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
Brett：“亲亲我。”  
Eddy：“我喜欢你。”  
Brett：（认真）我喜欢你。  
Eddy：(uwu+少女捂脸)  
Ray：ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh——  
（哔——【剪辑君绝望x4】）

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
Brett：让他去拉鬃啼。  
Eddy：或者拉二提。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
Brett：可以。  
Eddy：不会变心的！至于Brett，他平时就是个海王，不过我对自己的重要性还是有自信的。  
Brett：自信到就算我在撩别人Eddy也不会吃醋，只不过回家之后搓衣板跪得膝盖有点疼。  
Ray：不知道该心疼哪一方。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
Eddy：去他家找他。  
Brett：习惯了。  
Eddy：啊喂你什么意思嘛——

35 对方性感的表情？  
Brett：撩头发的时候眯起的眼睛。  
Eddy：上台表演之前紧张地咬嘴唇。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
Brett：排练曲子的时候第一遍就完整地走下来。  
Eddy：对对，那种感觉超爽的。  
Ray：怎么突然这么正经？！

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
Brett & Eddy：Kickstarter 众筹成功的时候。

39 曾经吵架么？  
Brett：我们都是成年人了，会和对方理性沟通的。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
Eddy：都说了没有吵过架啦。  
Ray：只能照着剧本读的采访人太难当了。

41 之后如何和好？  
Brett：都说了没有争吵过了。  
Eddy：如果是我说开门是f#惹Brett生气的话，大概会主动给他亲亲。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
Brett & Eddy：嗯。 

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
Brett：生病的时候Eddy会照顾我。  
Eddy：Brett对我的表扬。（讨好地看着Brett）Brett前辈对我昨天的练习怎么看？  
Brett：拉的很好。  
Eddy：（捂脸）超开心的～

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
Eddy：大概是对Brett会表现出比较脆弱的一面。  
Brett：对Eddy会表现出比较控制欲的一面。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
Brett：当他给我生日送鬃啼。  
Eddy：那是开玩笑啦开玩笑！（摸摸下巴）Brett对我一直超好啦。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
Eddy：好问题，我觉得是蓝色的绣球花。  
Brett：向日葵。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
Brett & Eddy：你觉得认识了十几年还有什么瞒得住么。  
Ray：唉，羡慕死了，谦你看看人家…  
剪辑君：嗯？  
（剪辑君意识到有什么不对，于是掐掉了画面）

48 您的自卑感来自？  
Brett：没有perfect pitch。  
Eddy：没有perfect pizz。  
Eddy & Brett：（同时）还有小提琴神童。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
Brett：做了Eddy不少工作之后还是公开了。  
Ray：好样的Brett。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
Eddy：（转头看着Brett）都已经十三四年过来了，再来三四十年也没问题的，对吧？  
Brett：下辈子也不想放开手。  
Eddy：（uwu）  
Ray：ohhhhhhhhhhhhh——  
（剪辑君受不了了，剪辑君.exe已终止运行）

（下半场是大家最喜欢的黄色。）  
Ray：老子的主场要 来 了。  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
Eddy：这个看心情的啦。  
Brett：取决于我们当天谁更累。不过大多数时候我会主动一些。  
Ray：大多数时候指的是？  
Brett：（死鱼眼）Eddy欠操地跟我要亲亲的时候。  
Eddy：你怎么不说你每次都那么饥渴呢？！（打）  
Ray：老子今晚就写。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
（Eddy在Brett脸上吧唧了一口。）  
Brett：就这么决定了。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
Brett & Eddy：满意。

54 初次H的地点？  
Brett：我床上。  
Ray：（炸麦）ohhhhhhhhh—— Brett好样的！！！！  
【剪辑君暴走.jpg】

55 当时的感觉？  
Eddy：虽然是第一次，但是超舒服的。  
Brett：当时很害怕失去Eddy，所以很用力地抱着他。

56 当时对方的样子？  
Brett：当时因为是第一次坦诚相见，而且刚解开互相暗恋的误会，所以Eddy眼睛哭得红红的。  
Eddy：（揉眼睛）才没有啦…你当时不也哭了吗？  
Brett：当时我差点就要答应去异地的工作了，Eddy在我打算接下工作的前一天晚上来找我，说如果去了异地会很想我。  
Eddy：然后说着说着就不小心掉眼泪了。（哽）  
Brett：（扭头看着Eddy）那天晚上Eddy来的时候我已经喝醉了，因为想着要放弃以前的生活重新开始，开始没有Eddy的生活，然后Eddy来了。  
Eddy：（擦擦眼角，把手缩进袖子里）然后我就留在你家过夜了。  
Brett：顺带一提，Eddy的表情当时超色的。  
Eddy：突然揭我老底干嘛啦！你不也一脸如痴如醉的秒射海王的表情！  
Brett：？  
Ray：咕嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿（小本子速记.jpg）

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
Eddy：我当时是被Brett要走了的噩梦吓醒了…所以大喊着“别走！”醒了。  
Brett：Eddy当时吓到把枕头都哭湿了，还把我吵的头疼。  
Eddy：头疼分明是因为你宿醉…所以Brett把他的笔电拿到床上，然后在我眼前编写了拒绝那份工作的邮件。  
Brett：我当时说着“别哭啊eddy，你哭了我也会难受的”把邮件发了出去。  
Eddy：然后这个懒人居然躺回去了…不过也有好好和我表白。“我喜欢你，Eddy”这么说着把脸埋进被子里了。我uwu了好久。  
Brett：Eddy当时还给我拿来止痛药和椰子水*…超级会照顾人的。  
Eddy：因为咱不太会做饭（超小声）

「*剪辑君注：椰子水可以很好的缓解宿醉。」

58 每星期H的次数？  
Brett：取决于我们一周赶几场晚上的音乐会。  
Ray：我同意，晚上的音乐会太累人了。  
Eddy：其实是穿着西服的Brett比较美味（？  
Brett：嗯。你也是。  
Ray：（惊讶皮卡丘脸.jpg）

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
Eddy：三四次吧…  
Brett：其实每天都想要。  
Eddy：按照你那种做法会死人的啊Brett！

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
Eddy：（脸红）很温柔但是很舒服的。  
Brett：两方都会爽到的那种。

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
Brett：大概是后腰。  
Eddy：耳朵吧…脖子也会很敏感…（咬手指）  
Brett：因为Eddy怕痒。  
eddy：对，（自己挠自己腋下）哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好痒——  
（Brett也伸手挠Eddy痒痒）  
（两个人狂笑着抱成一团滚到地上）  
（一阵莫名的啾啾水声从视频底部传来。）  
（哔——【剪辑君绝望x5】）

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
Brett：脖子。  
Eddy：腰窝。不过最近Brett奶茶喝太多了腰窝都没以前深了。  
Brett：（对镜头）Eddy在说谎。不是真的。（狠狠扭了Eddy胳膊肉）  
（Eddy小狗瘪嘴委屈.jpg）

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
Brett：很坦诚的色。  
Eddy：让人一点抵抗力都没有。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
Brett & eddy：喜欢。

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
Brett：我家里。eddy在奇怪的地点的时候浑身都会超紧张，没办法高潮的。  
Eddy：我的老底都被你揭完了啊…（捂脸）

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
Brett：Eddy的床上。  
Eddy：可是姐姐会听见的啊！  
Brett：那我们都小点声。  
Eddy：那好吧…（小声）其实我也想试试来着。  
Ray：原来两位是喜欢出声儿的类型。（速记.jpg）

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
Brett：后。  
Eddy：身上黏糊糊超恶心的诶。必须要冲个澡才能舒服一点。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
Brett：想在上面还是下面要直说。  
Eddy：要沟通好的喔。（指镜头）沟通交流是最重要的一步哦。  
（Brett鸡啄米点头.gif）  
Eddy：还有就是能不能留痕迹。  
Brett：对对，如果我们第二天要上台表演的话，会很严肃地说不能留痕迹。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
（气氛突然僵住）  
Ray：啊…二位如果不想分享不用强求的。  
Eddy：（沉默一会终于开口）发生过。  
Brett：发生过。  
Ray：抱歉问了这么难受的问题。  
Eddy：别道歉，你只是在读稿子。  
Brett：互相暗恋那会儿我们会把性当安慰剂。  
Eddy：后来才发现怎样的安慰都比不上Brett一个眼神。  
Brett：（伸手搂着eddy，把脸埋进对方颈窝）当时我们都蠢死了。  
Ray：（uwu）好可爱好甜超美好的少年的爱情嗷awwwwww——

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
Brett：不同意。  
Eddy：上一个问题也说了，得不到心的话，再多乱七八糟的都比不上对方一个眼神。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
Eddy：我会冲上去爆锤他们的。  
Brett：我会拿你送我的鬃啼夯他们头上。  
Eddy：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你只舍得拿鬃啼——  
Brett：说的好像你舍得拿你的小提琴一样。（对镜头）我们谴责乐器暴力，除了鬃啼。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
Eddy：如果第二天发现嗓子哑了确实会不好意思的。  
Brett：这就是嗓音低的好处。（超夸张地咳嗽）其实Eddy你嗓音也并不高啊？  
Eddy：平时不高啦，但是对着镜头录视频的时候紧张，就会高一些。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
Brett：eddy经常说这种话的。（躲过eddy扇过来的巴掌）  
Eddy：Brett闭嘴啊啊啊啊啊——  
Ray：eddy好主动ohhhhhhhh——那eddy你会答应朋友的请求么？  
Eddy：诶？好朋友就只有Brett啦，肯定会答应的咯。  
Ray：这就是爱情的样子吗。（望天）

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
Brett：嗯。从eddy的配合来看应该还行。  
Eddy：唔呃…嗯。大概。（脸红）

75 那麽对方呢 ？  
Brett：很擅长。  
Eddy：谢谢前辈夸奖，你也一样。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
Eddy：“好舒服。”  
Brett：“亲亲我。”

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
Brett：快要忍不住的时候眼睛红红的看着我。  
Eddy：接吻松开的时候，Brett的眼里只有我的倒影，超级专注的那种表情。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
Brett：（盯着eddy）我觉得不可以。  
Eddy：我也是。太熟悉Brett了，想想自己和别人都会觉得怪怪的。  
Brett：（盯）原来你想过？  
Eddy：没有啦！！！

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
Eddy & Brett：有。  
Ray：请深入探讨。（dad joke 101）

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
Eddy：精神上也是相通的，对吧Brett？  
Brett：我们之间的桥梁是音乐。  
Eddy：不过如果哪天Brett把我推开了我肯定会哭。  
Brett：不会推开你的。（认真地看着eddy）当时差一点就因为不敢明说自己的心意失去你了，我想要更用力拥抱你还来不及呢。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
Eddy：比鬃啼恶心100倍的东西。  
Brett：比世界上所有鬃啼加起来都恶心。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
Brett：扩张的时候必须超级耐心，忍着超难受的。  
Eddy：自己准备好但是要等着对方戴套…

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
Eddy：Brett家的摇椅。  
Brett：悉尼音乐厅。  
Ray：Brett？？？  
Brett：有一次排练的时候塞了小道具。  
（Ray.exe停止运行）

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
Brett & Eddy：有。

85 那时攻方的表情？  
Eddy：Brett当时超震惊的，然后下一秒反应过来就把我推到墙上了。  
Brett：我累了或者生病的时候，Eddy会满脸担心但是很用力地干他该干的事。  
Eddy：干他该干的*人*。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
Brett & eddy：没有。  
Eddy：双方同意很重要喔。  
「剪辑君科普：油管上很有名的短视频Tea consent很好地解释了“同意”的重要性。」

87 当时受方的反应是？  
Ray：跳过跳过。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
Brett：Eddy。  
Eddy：Brett。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
Brett & Eddy：符合。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
Brett：用过。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
Ray：特指和男性的第一次嗷。（“要是再戳到他们的痛处我这个粉头就白当了。”——Ray Chen 2020）  
Eddy：那天晚上我来Brett家告诉他我不想要他走。Brett前辈回了我一句“不想要生活在没有你的城市”然后该干嘛干嘛了。  
Ray：然后呢然后呢？  
（哔——【剪辑君绝望x6】）

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
Brett & Eddy：是。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
Brett：掌心。  
Eddy：额头。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
Brett：耳朵，因为够不到你的额头。  
Eddy：那这样呢？（龇着兔牙笑，然后把脑袋低下来）  
（Brett把唇瓣埋进对方卷卷的刘海。）  
Brett：喜欢这样？  
Eddy：超喜欢的。（拉过对方的手亲吻掌心。）Bretty的手好漂亮。  
Ray：老子活了这么久也没人吻着我的掌心说我的手好看啊。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
Brett：摸摸Eddy。  
Eddy：抱紧Brett。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
Brett：想要更加努力地传达爱意。  
Eddy：awwwwwww——我的话，是想要和Brett永远在一起。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
Brett：这个看我们的身体和精神状况。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
Eddy：会互相帮忙的啦。  
Brett：我们都还是喜欢皮肤相触的感觉，所以都会认真扒光的。

99 对您而言H是？  
Brett：心意相通的下一步。  
Eddy：Brett前辈的回答好帅！

100 请对恋人说一句话  
Brett：请一直听我拉琴吧。  
Eddy：嗯，我也爱你哦。  
Ray：（大呼小叫疯狂炸麦）结婚！！！！给我去结婚啊！！！  
（剪辑君长叹一口气，终于剪完了）  
（黑色背景上twoset图标浮现出来）  
（哔——【剪辑君的彩蛋】）

两人挂断和Ray的视频连接，长舒了一口气。  
“Brett今天看起来超开心的嘛。”  
“我没有。”  
“比平时都要健谈哦，Brett。还揭了我不少老底。”  
两人起身去收拾摄像机。  
“Brett果然一谈起我就滔滔不绝呀。看来前辈超爱我的。”  
麦克风里的说话声趋于沉寂，传来令人遐想的水声和呻吟。  
“唔…嗯啊…那个…可以拿出去了么？”  
“Eddy今天很乖，可以奖励你调高一档。”  
“呜呜…啊哈…要不行了！”

（画面在这里切断。  
（Keep it PG. 【剪辑君的恶意.jpg】）

**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
